Microcontact printing uses micropatterned elastomeric stamps, typically made from polydimethyl siloxane (PDMS) that are inked and placed onto a substrate to localize a chemical reaction between molecules of the ink that are able to form a self-assembled monolayer (SAM) and the substrate. The patterned SAM resulting from such technique have served as resists for selectively etching metal and metalized substrates, to form electrically conductive patterns.